


all eyes on you (well... us)

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [4]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: your sexy dance is giving me a migrane, i go to show you how it's done





	all eyes on you (well... us)

Regina could tell Janis hadn’t been to a lot of parties. She could barely swallow her beer, giving up eventually and refilling her cup with water, she got involved in a game of truth or dare and had to quit halfway through when she realized what the dares were like, and she couldn’t dance for shit. It was honestly painful to watch.

It was especially bad now that she was trying to impress some girl on the dance floor. 

Regina decided to take it upon herself to go over and help Janis, not because she was jealous and wanted Janis’ attention on her or anything, but because she felt partially responsible for Janis never having been to any parties and was trying to be a better friend. 

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Janis started air humping off beat. It probably wasn’t Janis’ intent to look like a horny dog, but that’s certainly what was coming across right now. 

She grabbed Janis’ hips and held her still. Janis looked at her curiously, only then noticing that the girl she had been dancing with (read: moving next to) was long gone. 

“Let me help you, dork,” Regina said, rolling her eyes. 

“Help me?” Janis’ mouth formed a little “o”. 

“I’m gonna teach you how to dance,” Regina informed her. “Here, hold my hips.”

She turned with her back to Janis, pulling the girl’s arms around her to grip at her sides. 

“You’ve gotta stay on beat, so start simple.” 

She started swaying to the beat before full on dancing, getting really into it and reaching back to grab the sides of Janis’ thighs, pulling her closer. Janis whimpered and loosened her grip on Regina. She was still standing stock still. Regina huffed. 

“Here, come here.” She pulled Janis around in front of her and grabbed the other girl’s hips, effectively switching their positions. “It’s like this, okay?”

Very slowly, she started to move Janis’ hips side to side to the beat. 

“Alright, now gradually get the rest of your body involved, yeah?” 

Janis did as she was instructed before boldly reaching back to grip Regina’s thighs, mimicking the girl’s earlier move. 

“God, that’s sexy,” Regina whispered in Janis’ ear, pulling her even closer until she was essentially grinding on her. 

She didn’t know where the idea came from, but all of a sudden, she felt an overpowering urge to kiss Janis. So she did. Well, she kissed her neck, once, twice, a third time. Eventually, she was just running her lips up and down Janis’ neck, hands still guiding her hips somewhat. 

She felt Janis’ hands slide up to grip her ass. Had it been anyone else, she would’ve slapped her hands away like she did with the boys she usually danced with, but this was Janis, and it felt good. She shouldn’t be letting this happen in the very public space of Gretchen’s crowded living room, but she couldn’t help it. All she wanted was to ruin her lipstick against Janis’ neck. 

“Regina,” Janis gasped at the feel of teeth on her neck. 

“Yeah?”

“People are staring.”

Regina smirked, continuing to trail kisses up Janis’ neck and jawline. 

“Let them stare.”


End file.
